The Past is in the Past
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: High school AU: Elsa and Jack have had some troubles in the past with their own lives and families. Elsa is a recluse who is afraid to let people get to know her but is secretly and ex-ice skater prodigy. Jack is a previously homeless rebel who's adoptive uncle wants to shape him up and get back his memories. Jack teaches Elsa to let go of the past and she teaches him to embrace it
1. Prologue

**This is my first AU Disney/Dreamworks story, and so I would like to apologise before hand for any clunkiness or oddities. Just a note, I've made it that Anna and Jack are the same age in this**

**I try my hardest, and I have faith that somone out there enjoys what I put out there. Thanks and love you all OwO~ Voaz**

_In a little town, just a quiet village, a fresh layer of snow had fallen over night and young Anna Rendelle gaped in awe at the little tiny falling snowflakes which gleamed and glittered in the light._

_She bounced up and down, rushing as fast as she could to wake up her sister, ready to beg her to go out and play._

_She knocked on the door and then upon getting no reply, opened it up and then crept up to her sisters bed and leapt onto it startling the older girl awake._

_Elsa shot up and looked around, confused in the early light of day, given it was only six in the morning it was difficult to stay awake, and yet with the hyper active Anna bouncing around and gabbing away it was hard to go back to sleep._

_"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" the girl chorused for the tenth time. Elsa, her older sister laughed and held her firmly down by the shoulders and then asked;_

_"What Anna? Can't you see it's too early, just go back to bed!"_

_Anna shook her head and then dragged her sister to the window, "But look! It's snowing! Come on can't we go outside? Don't you wanna go and build a snowman?" She pleaded._

_Giving in like always she said yes, and the girls grabbed their ice skates and snuck out of the house._

_For hours and hours they played in the ice and snow, and finally after building a less than impressive snowman, the two young girls put on their skates and began to trek onto the frozen over lake._

_Elsa had taken classes since she was very little, and now at the age of nine was the best in her class. She had been teaching Anna lately for fun, but Anna was a little too hyper sometimes and wouldn't listen and stay still._

_"Hey.. slow down Anna, you're going to fall!" Elsa called as the young girl started going off and spinning around a few meters away._

_"No, I'm gonna be fine Elsa, stop worrying so much!" the six year old defiantely replied._

_Anna spun around and around and was beginning to get dizzy, and was nearly ready to fall.. Elsa tried to get over to her as fast as she could to catch her, but she was going too fast and couldn't slow down, she bumped right into her sister causing her to fall to the ice.._

_she cried for a few second before he head made a chilling crack against the ice._

_Elsa kicked off her skates and screamed out for her parents._

_Ever since that day, she never put on a pair of skates, or spoke much with her own sister again. Every day Anna would come to her door and knock and ask her to come outside and play, even if it was just for a little while._

_She didn't go to school yet and had no other friends, her parents were too busy and she was so alone she had begun to talk to the pictures on the walls of their living room._

_She and Elsa would spend their days apart, elsa out of fear and guilt, and Anna who couldn't remember the iuncident wondering what she had done to be shut out by her closest friend. only bitterness grew between them, and before long, years later another tragedy hit them as their parents were confirmed lost at sea._

_a funeral was held and Elsa was so upset she didn't even attend._

_**That year, a few months later...**_

_In another town much further away, a similar scene was playing out. It was day time here already, and the middle of the day. The cold weather didn't deter Jackson Overland* and his little sister Elizabeth from grabbing out there own skates and rushing off to have a crack at some looptey loops on the large ice pond in the park nearby. Not many people were out and about due to the cold, but they didn't care._

_"Come on Lizzie, you're taking too long!" Jack teased as his sister tried to keep up with his longer strides. She whined and then picked up the pace._

_Finally they reached the little tree surrounded park, and she put on her skates. Jack never had a real liking for shoes, and tried to wear them as infrequently as possible, but reluctantly planted them on himself anyway._

_"But Jack, you can hardly stand up on four wheeled roller skates, what makes you think you can survive out on the pond?" his worried sister asked._

_Jack laughed and waved her off, "i'll be fine, it's not like I'm gonna fall through the ice or something like that, and I've gotta learn somehow don't I?" He reasoned._

_His sister was still a bit unsure but then shrugged and smiled._

_They got on and as predicted, Jack was terrible on the skates. He wobbled and tripped around, but as soon as he gained his balance, it was only fake falling, just to entertain his little sister._

_The sun rose above, and though it was winter and forecasted to be below temperatures today, the forecast isn't always right._

_"Is it just me Jack or is it getting a bit warmer... what if the ice starts to melt?" She asked after a good fifteen minutes._

_"That's impossible, we'll just get off the ice as soon as we see one..." But as soon as he said that, from where his sister tried to kick off and skate towards him again, her blades cut into the ice and cracks began to form._

_Suddenly all smiles were gone and Jack stared horrified for a moment at the spot around her that was beginning to break loose. Neither he or his sister could swim, and though a pond, this little body of water was ice cold and a good few meters deep._

_He tried to beckon her to come closer, but she was too scared to move._

_Thinking quickly he grabbed the curvy branch they had been playing with and then told her to grab onto it and he would help her off the ice, but she had to try to get closer fist._

_Making it into a game of hopscotch, he was able to get her across and onto the shallowest and most sturdy part of the ice, but the weight he applied when hauling her over made the ice beneath him weaken so much so and no sooner was she safe, did he fall through the ice._

_deep in the water his lungs willed with the ice cold substance and his head felt heavy, all hearing was lost. his finger went numb and he could have sworn that by the time he had reached what felt like the bottom that he was either seeing the moon, or that white light they always tell you not to walk towards._

_the light disappeared and when he was pulled out of that ice many hours later by emergency crews, they were almost ready to pronounce him dead, but with some extra care, he finally sputtered out the water in his lungs and took a breath, still unconscious, but alive._

_For the sake of his sister's life, he lost all his memories of who he was, or who she was._

_Family life was difficult when he felt like he was living in a home full of people who he didn't know. The family found it so hard to speak to him that he felt invisible._

_He ran away, and by the time he finally stopped running, he was lost with no one to see him, and no one to turn to. Living his life on the streets, and causing trouble just to confirm his existance in the eyes of others._

_He was eventually accustomed to being arrested for causing scenes in public and other forms of vandalism, but on the inside he knew he was a good kid who just wanted to have fun._

_Constable North of the police force in the area saw this and then after looking into it, decided that with no one else seemingly responsible for the boy that they could track, without his memories, he took the boyh in himself hoping with a bit of an education and discipline he could one day become greater._

**_Three years later._**

_Jack walked up to his new school, and sighed at the tall and clean looking building. Oh how he'd love to track in some muddy snow with these darn boots he loathed so much, and trash up the place for a laugh._

_But shaking his head, he entered Disney Secondary School having been kicked out of Dreamworks Academy due to some fights with a certain 'viking' kid who was hiding a wild animal in the school grounds. Naturally no one believed Jack, and everyone believed that kissass Hiccup._

_Elsa sighed and looked at the school she had been transfered to. instead of homeschooling, this is the place she would be learning from now on. she was entering her junior year and would be completing her education formally from here on out._

_Both young adults, silently and unaware of each other walked side by side as they faced their futures._

_To be continued_


	2. First day

It's funny, you'd expect that on the first day nothing special would happen. It would just be a regular day minus the fact that everyone is looking at you and you keep messing up and getting lost, but Elsa was finding it was pleasantly the opposite.

She found the administration office with no trouble and found a quiet library where she could sit and stare out the window in peace, and then made her way down the lesser traveled corridor to her first class.

Everything was going smoothly, not a single incident had occurred. And she hadn't once bumped into her sister yet, so she had avoided the hassle of having to communicate with her which she wasn't ready for yet to be honest.

It had been years, and years since she had almost killed her sister out on the ice and their relationship had never gotten better since then. To make matters worse, despite her resolve never to skate on ice again, it was just in her nature to sneak out and continue her practice every now and again, but keeping it a secret to avoid history repeating itself had caused lots of fights between them.

Anna knew Elsa was hiding something, but she wished she would just mind her own business. And for that matter, she just wished everyone would leave her alone in general. Her caretakers who acted as foster family to her and her sister were always worried about how withdrawn she was, but she herself knew that it was nothing they should concern themselves with.

At least going to a public school she had a chance to have an excuse to get away from the family.

On the other end of the scale Jack had wished he could just be noticed by someone. He had spent all day getting lost, and falling over other people. He was by no means short or clumsy but with all these people carelessly waltzing past him and shoving him around it would appear to be quite the opposite. He'd already made it into the bad books with the art teacher, who seriously looked like he _should_ be the star of some wildlife documentary / reality T.V. show host what with his gruff posture and voice, his ragged fur like hair and his tool belt-satchel slung across his shoulder.

He glared at Jack as he stood there, nervously, the air conditioner blasting at the highest setting possible and all the paint and art supplies strewn about the classroom in a messy disarray.

"You!" he hollered a finger menacingly pointed in his direction, "What, are YOU doing here in my classroom?! Look at the damage you've done, mate! How are you expecting to fix all this before the class begins?!" He waved an arm around the room and then let it drop, giving Jack a stern and flat look.

"Not impressed, kid, not _bloody_ impressed! And you are?" He asked, hands on hips.

"Uh... J-Jack.. Jack Fraust" He offered sheepishly.

"HA! Jack Frost? Eh? Mate, if you're Jack Frost, then I'm the bloody Easter Bunny you twit! Get outta my sight!" He shoved Jack out the door and Jack groaned rolling his eyes.

"It's _Fraust_ not 'Frost'! I'm gonna Give ol' North a piece of my mind giving me such a dumb surname!" he hissed.

A girlish giggle was heard from the other side of the room. A pretty brown skinned girl with rainbow dyed hair delicately walked past, her feather like dress swishing as she went, "You got on Mr. Bunnymunds bad books, huh? what a pity, he's really all fuzz and flowers under the rough Aussie exterior." She excuse the teacher's wild demeanor.

"I'm Tatiana, see you around Jack." She waved.

Jack sighed, realizing she must have heard that whole conversation and covered his face with his hands, "Why do I always make such an idiot of myself?" He mentally asked.

A cherry-blonde girl excitedly rushed past him, bumping into him heavily and landing on top of him as if to add to his already rising misery.

**_A few hours earlier_**

Anna bounced excitedly and rushed out of the house and into the doors of her family's car, completely taken over with a rush of relief that finally today she would have a chance to break free and do what she pleased!

A chance to leave her lonely world, be noticed by someone, maybe even THE one! It was going to be the best day ever and she wanted to get everything done _today_ because she was scared that they might change their minds and have her locked up in her house again by tomorrow.

She was always locked up and behind some closed door, trapped in her own personal Hell where no one cared for her, and no one noticed her. It was a lonely existence but today that ended. Today, nothing stood in her way!

She burst through the doors of the school along side the other students and was so happy she could just break into song, and with the way she went about dancing around the halls and stairways, you'd think in her head she probably was.

She found a beautiful courtyard where she decided she would spend her lunch times in the open sun despite the cold of winter, and she just knew that everything was going to be looking up from here.

Aside from getting lost once or twice she found her way okay, even finding out she shared a few classes with her sister... which would be interesting to say the least. Despite being nearly 21 her sister was behind in school work and so had to repeat the eleventh and twelfth grades in order to catch up, whereas Anna was right on track.

"Okay... alright, I've found my class, and wandered the halls about 8,000 times... now I just need to fall in love and my life will be _complete_!

And as she ran down another corner and twirled happily, she didn't even realise she was about to make heavy contact with a certain white haired boy.

"Oomph!" she fell to the ground, a strange boy with bleached hair and eye contacts beneath her, she stared at him and he stared at her..

"uh- oops sorry..." he tried to get up but then accidentally pinned her to the ground, awkwardly trying to steady himself.

Anna was about to scream and throw him off, mistaking this for some rouge act when yet another student stepped up.

Grabbing Jack by the hood of his jacket he lifted him up and off the girl, scolding him in a dignified manner, "Now excuse me young man, but that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated here at this school! And not in this city for that matter! I suggest you be on your way, and leave this poor and frightened girl alone!" He ordered.

Jack snorted and pushed the guy off him, "please, like I would even try anything like that with a random chick I just met, why don't you fix your wedgie Mr. Uptight, I've got better things to do than sit her and be scolded by another student." he blew him off and then waltzed lazily away.

The brunette turned to Anna and offered her a gloved hand.

"I'm so sorry about this incident my lady. I'm Hans, and you are?"

"A-Anna... Anna Rendelle." She replied accepting his hand.

"rendelle... wait, as in the former president's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes..." She nodded. Her father and mother had been the former presidents of the CGI (City Games Institution) in Tuentown where they lived, which was why Elsa was a former child prodigy, not that Anna could remember that, nor was it ever really brought up back at home.

"My goodness, I must say I was a very big fan of you when you were younger! I've always wanted to join the institution as a participant in the semi annual winter games..." he declared.

Anna furrowed he brows and cocked her head, "Wait, A fan of me? But I was... oh wait you mean my sister? I heard she did.. something back then, but whatever it was she abandoned when she up and decided to live in her own closet for the past ten years..."

Hans's eyes widened and then he looked to the side, "Oh, I see, so you're her little sister.. nevermind though, that's even better!" He replied, "I'm the youngest of thirteen brothers, so I know what it's like to have distant siblings." He finished.

Anna's eyes widened and was lost in thought, lost in his big beautiful eyes as they stood there in the hallway. Could he be the one she was looking for?

All her questions where never answered when suddenly a bell shrilly screamed from behind them and she jumped at it, falling into Hans's arms.

"So, do you know your way to your first class?" He asked.

She nodded and then hastily picker herself up and then hurried away. Hans stood there smiling for a while and then made his own way in the other direction.

**A/N: Okay, since Jack's story is a freaking nightmare to translate into real life, i'm going to sacrifice some things from his story and combine Frozen's story with his to make up for it.**

**C.G.I = city games institution. I flipping rock.**

**Tuentown = better spelling and more clever of a way to indicate they live in Toontown. I rock again.**

**XD And yes. Bunny is the art teacher, and Human in this. It just... works!**

**Votes for Sandy being the drama teacher? **

**Also Toothiana is a weird name for a human, so i chose the next best sounding name replacement Tatiana. (pronounced - TAH-tsee-AH-nuh)**


End file.
